


Tumblr Drabbles

by akki_the_immortal



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: I thought you might enjoy, If you've never seen them before, Other, These are just some random drabbles from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Summary: Just some drabbles from Tumblr that I thought you guys might enjoy <3Different tw for each chapter, so I'll put them at the top
Relationships: varied
Comments: 30
Kudos: 8





	1. Koralie - Therefore I am by Billie Eilish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I wrote this in five minutes and it probably doesn’t make any sense (also did NOT proofread and its really short). Credit for the idea goes to the absolutely amazing @councillor-bronte-is-best-boy , go follow Alana because they're wonderful.

_~~I’m not you’re friend or anything.~~ _

“Kenric, just tell me what’s going on!”

_~~Damn,~~ _

“Oralie, you know I cant! Just deal with it!”

_~~You think that you’re the man.~~ _

“’Just deal with it?’ What the fuck?

~~_I think, t_ _herefore, I am._ ~~

“This isn’t about her, this is about the world!” 

_~~Stop, what the hall are you talking about?~~ _

“Not about her? She’s my DAUGHTER!”

_~~Get my pretty name out of my mouth.~~ _

“Ora, you know I’m right. Besides, she won’t even know you-”

_~~We are not the same with or without.~~ _

“DON’T CALL ME ORA-”

_~~Don’t talk ‘bout me like you might know how I feel.~~ _

“-AND SHE’S MY DAUGHTER”

_~~Top of the world, but your world isn’t real.  
~~ _

“You know I’m right. I’m doing this for you. For our future. For us.”

_~~Your world’s an ideal.~~ _

Oralie wrenched her hands from his, stumbling back.

Slowly, she raised her her head, eyes once filled with love now fueled with hate. Rain poured down around them, the two elves locked in place.

Slowly her rage faded, replaced with sorrow.

“What _us_ could there ever be Kenric.”


	2. More Koralie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming anon is requesting a Koralie Drabble? Because if so… (also I wrote this in 5 minutes without proofreading so its not very good)

Oralie had imagined it. 

It hurt to, but she did. 

_Oralie laughed and spun, golden threads woven into the white fabric catching in the sun. The silky fabric swirled around her legs, cold to the touch._

_“Its perfect!”_

_“Is it?” Bronte snapped from his spot. “You’ve tried on so many I’ve lost count.”_

_“Oh shush. You’re the one who came to help me pick one.”_

_He snorted, but handed her the veil. “I can’t believe that I volunteered to.”_

_And then, much more quietly. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”_

Honestly, it played out differently every time.

Sometimes it was a big romantic gesture, with everyone there.

And sometimes, it was simple.

_Bronte rolled his eyes at the two of them as their smiles grew bigger and bigger. “By the power vested in me by the stupid jewels on my crown, I now declare you husband, and wife.”_

_Oralie let out a burst of laughter, before gently leaning in to press a kiss to Kenric’s lips. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. They broke apart, smiles wider than they had ever been._

_“I love you Ora.”_

_“I love you too, you big goofball.”_

_He laughed, pulling her into the tightest hug, planting a light kiss on her forehead._

Oralie rolled over, tears soaking the silk pillows. She opened her eyes, gaze falling on her circlet. 

Her oath.

Her duty.

Moonlight refracted off of the pink tourmalines, casting soft rose shadows along the pale walls.

She knew she couldn’t’ve married him.

Not in a thousand different worlds.

Oralie reached over, smoothing the empty spot beside her.

But not in a thousand different worlds,

Had she imagined him gone.


	3. Evil! Terik?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah? This is titled: 100% did not proofread so it’s really bad
> 
> Ft. Gisela, and Evil! Terik
> 
> TW: Caps

“Gisela.”

She smirked, puling herself out of the darkness. Heavy chains dragged behind her, but she didn’t care.

He came.

He always came.

“You know Terik,” She drawled. “It’s rather amusing how you-”

“I want out.”

A barked laugh was his response. “Out? Darling you can’t just ‘get out’”

He looked so sad.

So… _pitiful._

Gisela cackled, body slumped against the wall. Drool trickled down her chin as she laughed again. “How are _you_ a councillor, I’ll never know.”

“I earned my spot-”

“You did not.” Now the fire was back in her eyes. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, and suddenly she as back. “You didn’t _earn_ anything. You’re a pitiful, cowardly, _pathetic-_ ”

“I am a councillor!”

“You are not!” She shrieked.

She lunged forwards, barely missing his robe. He stumbled back, pulling himself out of the way of her razor sharp nails. 

She shrieked in venomous rage, pulling at her chains. “You’re a coward!”

“I am _not_! I’m not a… I’m not… a coward.”

Her eyes glittered with amusement. “You can’t even _speak_ to me! You can’t even look me in the eye!”

“This isn’t my life!” He protested weakly. And then, much quieter, “I want to be good again.”

“Good? _Good?_ You don’t get to be good! Not while I’m here!” She screamed.

Fear flicked through his elegant features. He gulped, closing his eyes. “Goodbye, Gisela.”

“You can’t leave! You’re not good! You’re just like me!”

“I am _not_!”

“You _are_!The only difference is that you have jewels on your brow!” She screamed, eyes wild.

“Perhaps.” He whispered.

His voice was different. Calmer. 

“Do you know what they call this wing of Exile?” He asked, his words silky smooth.

He turned around, his terror replaced with a cruel smile.

“I don’t care!”

“They call it ‘The Room of Minds Lost.’“ Terik said, still smirking. “It means that your word means nothing, if this is your home. You can’t testify against anyone. You’re considered crazy. You mean _nothing_.”

“They will listen to me-”

“They will _not_. I made sure of that.” He sighed. “Goodbye Gisela.”

“NO! YOU CAN’T- THEY WILL LISTEN- YOU’RE DEAD-”

“And that is the difference between us, isn’t it? _I_ have the jewels on my brow.”

“I’LL TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE!” She screamed. ‘I’LL TELL THEM- AND YOU’LL BE HERE WITH ME! I’LL KILL YOU! YOU’RE NOT INNOCENT!”

He knelt in front of her, a smile colder than his heart twisting his lips.

“You’re… not… innocent! Terik!” She spat.

He sighed, getting to his feet. “Darling, I know that.”

He smiled as she thrashed, desperately clawing at the chains.

“But they don’t, do they?”


	4. A Councillor's Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I just had an idea so like the last post you reblogged from @imaramennoodle said about the council not being allowed to talk to their parents what if the general public doesn't know that and one of the kids on team valiant asks and I don't know what happens from there but yeah. Have an awesome day! May I offer you a cookie 🍪?
> 
> Lynn: honestly, i think you (and Ivy, originally) made a really good point! It’s kind of another way the Lost Cities play into this “romance is everything, but you’re only allowed to have one specific type of romance” thing; yeah, Councillors may not be biased by their own partners/kids, but they’d still have parents? Siblings? Friends? Like, I get the idea of making decisions based on the good of the world and not just the good of the people you know, but it’s literally impossible to do anything without a bias. So either whoever created this system wasn’t thinking, or they just… didn’t have any close relatives that weren’t their kids or their partner. Either way, it’s a little problematic.

“I have a question.”

Bronte raised an eyebrow, stopping halfway through his sentence, his quill still on the yellowed paper. “Whatever it is, Miss Foster, I suggest you say it quickly. We have a lot to do today.”

“Well, I- I had a question about Council rules. I mean- I thought the system was supposed to be perfect.”

Bronte sighed. “Go on.”

“After Kenric died, Alden told me that Councilors couldn’t marry because they did want you to be biased.”

Bronte rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Miss Foster, if you continue at this pace, we will never finish.”

Sophie offered him a heartfelt glare before returning to her thoughts. “But- wouldn’t you be biased in other ways?”

“Miss Foster.”

“Sorry- I mean, wouldn’t you be biased towards your friends? Or family? They still exist, right? Especially with the indefinite lifespan…”

Hundreds of years of emotions flashed in Bronte’s eyes as he stiffened.

_Grief._

_Pain._

_Regret._

Sorrow overwhelmed it all, his gray blue eyes clouded with misery.

Bronte dropped his eyes down to the page, seeming to only just realize that black ink had started to spill on his fingers, staining the page with dark liquid. He gently reached up, brushing over the Council crest, leaving black trails.

“In that event,” he whispered quietly. “It is recommended to cut ties.”

Sophie dropped her eyes to the Council crest, watching the deep black ink seep into the fabric.

And she thought about how very not-so-perfect her world was.


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I’m bored, can you give me something to obsess over for ages because I love ur writing?
> 
> Me: Yes, yes I can. Please note that it’s 12 am, so it’s probably really bad <3

When I was young, I was naïve.

I thought the world was perfect, and that everyone was good.

When I was older, a young girl of twelve, I was just as naïve, but with a sense of superiority. 

I thought that the world was perfect, because I was in it.

It was only until after I manifested, at the age of thirteen, did I start to see flaws.

Cracks.

I found the source of those cracks as well.

Lies.

Deception.

It hadn’t been obvious before, but now I could feel it.

The waves of pity,

And anger,

And guilt.

I had soon realized, that is wasn’t money,

Or love,

Or ideas,

That made the world go round,

It was lies.

People lied all the time.

I had lied.

And people had lied to me.

It was often a small thing.

“Oh, did you like my drawing?” I would sometimes ask my friends.

“Of course Ora, it was so pretty!” They would reply. 

See?

A simple lie. 

Harmless.

Sometimes it was a bit bigger.

“So, you’ll be there, right?” I had asked her once.

“Of course babe, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She replied.

Well, apparently she would.

I suppose her other girl was just a bit better than me.

Worth lying for.

See what I’m getting at?

Lies make the world work.

Everyone tells them.

Those who should, do.

And those who shouldn’t,

Well, they do too.

“Hey mom,” I would sometimes ask. “Do you know why people lie?”

She would reply, “No darling, I don’t.”

I would say back, “Oh. okay. I love you.”

And she would respond. “I love you too.”

It was disgusting how easily she could lie.

But I suppose that doesn’t matter anymore.

She’s dead anyways. 

And now I’m a grown woman of one hundred and thirty-seven years old. 

I’m no longer naïve.

Or happy.

I’m starting to wonder if I ever was.

And I’m struggling to remember the last time I didn’t lie.

Because that’s what my life had become.

Lies,

And deception.

I live a lie.

A lie with my daughter,

And my crown.

So when I think back to my last truth,

I have to think rather far back.

Back to when flames surrounded me,

And I was looking into the eyes of a kind,

Red-haired,

Funny, elf.

And I was about to push him into the fire.

He asked me, “Ora, did you ever love me?”

So I told him the truth.

I smiled sadly,

And I whispered, 

“No.”


End file.
